You Raise Me Up
by sarahbelle08
Summary: Prologue up...HHr...Hogwarts Castle is a place of mystery, loss, and love...bad at summaries..just read the prologue to get the idea!
1. Prologue

You Raise Me Up  
  
Hogwarts Castle.  
  
A place like none other to most, with it's enchanting towers and many secrets. To some it's a torture chamber, built solely to trap students in and force them to learn. But to a very small group, consisting of, perhaps, one person, it was home. That one person's name is Harry Potter, a man who grew up belittled by his hateful relatives, and bullied by everyone else. He never knew love until he arrived at Hogwarts, the only link he truly had to his parents.  
  
He met his two best friends there, learned that he was good at something that hadn't been thrust upon him, but rather passed down to him by his father, and perhaps even by his father's father. He discovered a talent that was so rare, it caused him to be further alienated until people realized the truth. He saved someone's life while nearly giving up his own. He met the closest thing to a father he would ever have, only to lose him a mere two years later.  
  
He witnessed a friend's death and heard his parent's voices for the first time. He used his first unforgivable to avenge his godfather. He watched his best friend, no, that was an understatement. He watched his brother die in agony – for him. For the first time, within the castle walls, he felt as if a part of him died. He learned a prophecy that would either end his own life, or force him to become a murderer.  
  
He also fell in love. In love with a woman he vowed never to hurt, and a woman he vowed to protect and live for. This castle was indeed a place of great mystery, loss, and love. A place where only the strong will survive, a place where love will never die. Within these walls, a tale will unfold. A tale of death, a tale of suffering, a tale of the strength to keep going. Above all, it is a tale of love. A love that is unconquerable and will live forever, if only within the castle's walls.  
  
This, this is their story...  
  
Okay, this is just the prologe, so please tell me what you think because it would mean sooo much to me because I think this might actually be something I could manage to finish! So reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it's just to tell me that it's not too bad! So, thanks for reading this...I luver yous all!  
  
Sarah Mai 


	2. Overwhelmed

You Raise Me Up  


  
  
Hogwarts Castle. A place like none other to most, with it's enchanting towers and many secrets. To some it's a torture chamber, built solely to trap students in and force them to learn. But to a very small group, consisting of, perhaps, one person, it was home. That one person's name is Harry Potter, a man who grew up belittled by his hateful relatives, and bullied by everyone else. He never knew love until he arrived at Hogwarts, the only link he truly had to his parents.  
  
  
He met his two best friends there, learned that he was good at something that hadn't been thrust upon him, but rather passed down to him by his father, and perhaps even by his father's father. He discovered a talent that was so rare, it caused him to be further alienated until people realized the truth. He saved someone's life while nearly giving up his own. He met the closest thing to a father he would ever have, only to lose him a mere two years later.  
  
  
He witnessed a friend's death and heard his parent's voices for the first time. He used his first unforgivable to avenge his godfather. He watched his best friend, no, that was an understatement. He watched his brother die in agony. For the first time, within the castle walls, he felt as if a part of him died. He learned a prophecy that would either end his own life, or force him to become a murderer.  
  
  
He also fell in love. In love with a woman he vowed never to hurt, and a woman he vowed to protect and live for. This castle was indeed a place of great mystery, loss, and love. A place where only the strong will survive, a place where love will never die. Within these walls, a tale will unfold. A tale of death, a tale of suffering, a tale of the strength to keep going. Above all, it is a tale of love. A love that is unconquerable and will live forever, if only within the castle's walls.  
  
  
This, this is their story...  
  
  
"Boy, you'd better be making breakfast!" Harry Potter heard his uncle's voice boom from somewhere above him. He shuddered and slid the sizzling bacon out of the pan and onto a plate.  
  
  
Harry Potter was in no way your average teenager. Sure, he liked girls, parties, more girls, and more parties; but he was far from average. Since he was barely one, he had been marked to kill or be killed; in other words, he was by far one of the most powerful wizards, alive or dead, ever. After his fifth year, the year his godfather died, he had been training for the fateful day – or days – when he would fight Voldemort and, hopefully, destroy him for good.  
  
  
"Where's my breakfast?" Dudley Dursley whined, glaring at Harry as he seated himself on the bench at the table.  
  
  
Harry said nothing as he set a plate before his immensely over-weight cousin, and proceeded to set plates laden with steaming food in his aunt and uncle's usual places. After he had cleaned all the pans, he sat down at the table to his small meal. Petunia and Vernon Dursley took their places at the table shortly thereafter and when they were all finished, left their dirty dishes to Harry.  
  
  
"I'm going to town today and have made up a list of chores for you to do before I return," Petunia told him a quarter of an hour later. She handed him a piece of paper with her perfect handwriting on it forming a rather lengthy list.  
  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled, watching as she walked over and out of the front door. He sighed as he looked over the list. Scrub the floors, mow the lawn, weed the garden, water the garden, dust, vacuum, do the laundry. "Well, it's going to be a long day," Harry sighed as he walked into the garage to get the mower.  
  
  
Nearly four hours later, Harry collapsed on his bed exhausted. He couldn't wait the four days until his seventeenth birthday, when he would finally be able to finish all of his chores in a matter of minutes. He rolled onto his side and his eyes automatically went to the latest picture of the "trio". He smiled as Ron, Hermione, and himself waved at him enthusiastically. The war had been in full force since January, leaving a trail of broken families and lost loved ones in its wake. He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Harry groaned as he pulled himself off the bed. The footsteps paused outside his door, but, after a few seconds, continued down the hall.  
  
  
Harry moved to the door and opened it just in time to see his aunt disappear into her bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her. He sighed and walked across the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He almost didn't recognize himself when he looked into the mirror. Not that he had changed so much over the years that he was unrecognizable, because he looked just like his father, but more so the fact that he looked too old to be so young. The stress was weighing him down and even if you didn't know the reason why, you could tell he was troubled to no end.  
  
  
The hot water did little to ease his tense muscles; he was on end to say the least. It was too much, he felt as if he would break at any moment. This was supposed to be his vacation; his time away from daily physical, mental, and defensive training. So much for that. Telling him to relax was like telling Voldemort that he could just take over, no fight or anything. Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his narrow hips, and walked back to his bedroom. He quickly got dressed and then pulled out his journal. He always had thought it was stupid, but Hermione had given it to him and told him that it was a good outlet; she kept one and thought it might help him. As always, she was right.  
  
  
Harry opened to a blank page and across the top wrote the heading: Overwhelmed. Images swarmed through his mind and he started writing everything that came to mind. Sirius. Prophecy. Murder. Hermione. Future of everyone. Death. He unconsciously ran his hand through his all ready wild hair and then put his head in his hands and did the only thing a person could do when their life was caving in around them. He cried.  
  
  
Harry slept through cooking dinner, eating dinner, doing the dishes, and cleaning anything else that had to be done. He dreamt of his parents and Sirius, Tonks and all the others. He parents looked so in love and Sirius was youthful and all signs of Azkaban were gone. Tonks' hair was pink with orange polka dots and her eyes were blue, their natural color. Harry called out to them, and the second he did, the scene swirled away and he was suddenly in the graveyard again and watched Cedric fall to the ground; but just as Cedric fell, he changed to Sirius, the same surprised look on his face. The dream was surreal to say the least, he felt like he was watching a movie, except he was in it, just not there. He watched himself writher in agony as Voldemort possessed his body. Then suddenly everything was black.  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, not recalling any of it.  
  
  
A/N: if you've seen "Ghost Ship" then it'll help with visualizing Harry's dream. It kind of like the part where the little girl is showing the lady (cant remember her name) what happened. Now, all I want is like 2 or 3 reviews and I will be soooo happy...I was reading through old reviews of my other fics and I just felt like bursting because all the nice things people were saying about me...it truly does make me feel special and loved! So please review if you want more! Thanks a bunches! (btw: this isn't exactly how i wanted this to show up(the story) because it's just bein mean and not likin me... :(   
Sarah May 


	3. A Scrapbook and the Truth

Disclaimer: obviously i dont own anything but the damn plot...as always...shakes head and rolls eyes at the same time(wht a great feat!)

Chapter Two

Harry awoke with a start. He scar was searing instead of its usual prickling. As he rubbed his forehead he glanced at the clock and noted that it was 12:01 a.m., his seventeenth birthday. 

  
  
"No wonder he's pissed," Harry grumbled, pulling the sheets off his boxer- clad body. As he made his way over to the window, he wondered when the heat wave, which had been in Surrey for nearly two weeks, would end. The cool breeze drifted through the open window, making it seem less humid. Harry spotted his favorite star Sirius after a few seconds. He couldn't recall how many times he had gazed at the constellation, wishing he could have his family back. His thoughts were brought to a halt when he noticed a snowy white owl soaring towards him out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Hey Hedwig," Harry said softly as the bird perched on his arm. "What've you got there for me?" He undid the letter and package tied to her leg and put his arm out in front of her cage's door. Hedwig hopped in and hooted appreciatively before moving over to her water bowl. Harry grinned and turned his attention to the letter. His name was written across the front of it in Hermione's neat handwriting. He smiled before breaking the seal and unfolding the letter.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Things are going okay here. Happy birthday, you're so lucky you're seventeen and can legally do magic. I'm sooo jealous. Please don't do anything to permanently hurt your relatives(...just scare them a little). I miss you so much and cannot wait until September 1st so I asked my parents if you and Ron could come to my house for the remainder of the summer. Guess what? They said yes! So if you agree – which you'd better – we'll pick you up on August first at 11 o'clock. You can call me so Hedwig doesn't have to fly halfway across Britain just to deliver a yes. So I hope you enjoy your gift...it's not much, but I thought you'd like it.  
  
Love you, Mione  
  
P.S.- I'll see you tomorrow!   
  
Harry laughed out loud as he finished the letter; Hermione new him all too well. He set the letter on his desk and picked up the package, which was wrapped in shiny green paper and had a gold bow. He unwrapped the gift like it was Christmas, meaning it took him less than 3 seconds to have the present completely unwrapped. He removed the lid to the box and grinned. Inside was a book, but upon taking it out of the box, he discovered it was a scrapbook. The front cover read "Friends and Family".   
  
Harry opened to the front page and smiled at the picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself in their first year. They were so carefree then, well as carefree as they could be. The next several pages were filled with pictures from their years at Hogwarts and quotations and sayings sporadically placed between them. After about ten pages of school and the Weasleys, there was a picture of his parents. Harry wondered where Hermione had gotten it but didn't have time to dwell on it when he flipped to the next page. There were pictures of his late grandparents from both his mum and dad's side, others, who were obviously relatives, the Marauders, and his immediate family.   
  
Harry didn't realize that he was crying until a tear splashed onto the book. He quickly wiped them away as he flipped to the last page. It had his parents' engagement announcement, his birth announcement, and finally, the obituaries of Lily Ann Potter and James Harold Potter.   
  
Tears swam in Harry's eyes and he let them fall freely as he choked back a sob. A note fell onto his lap from the book and he picked it up and read, "Harry, Sirius gave these to me over Christmas and told me to do something special with them for you, I hope you like this, it was hard to make and I hope that you love it. – mione"   
  
Harry set the note and the book on his desk before crawling under his blanket and falling asleep.   
  
Dudley walked into the kitchen the next morning expecting his breakfast to be waiting for him, only to find Harry sitting at the table reading something. As he got closer, he noticed that the pictures were moving and waving up at Harry.   
  
"Mum!" Dudley yelled, running into the next room. "Harry didn't make breakfast and he's looking at some book with moving pictures!"   
  
Petunia jumped up from her seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen to find everything exactly as Dudley had told her. "What are you do," she trailed off when Harry looked up at her, his eyes blood shot.   
  
"Why did you hate her so much?" He asked, his voice shaking.   
  
"What?" Petunia questioned as she walked closer to him.   
  
"Was it because she was a witch and you weren't?" Harry gulped, fighting to keep his tears back.   
  
"You wouldn't understand," Petunia replied, looking at the floor.   
  
"I'm sure I would, if you'd let me," Harry whispered. "They're all dead, you're the only person that knows anything about my parents that I don't already know. It's been so hard, not knowing them, feeling so alone and unloved," Harry whispered as he looked into his aunt's eyes with his mother's.   
  
"She was always so beautiful and smart. Everyone loved her and everyone wanted to be her; including me. She and your dad loved you so much. They wanted a truce with me, but I couldn't stand being wrong once again. Then when our parents were killed, I blamed her. She always wanted things to be okay between us, but I was too thickheaded to listen to her. I hated her. When we found you on our doorstep, I wanted to die. My baby sister was dead, thinking that I hated her. I'll never forgive myself for not listening to her when she wanted to talk. I'm sorry," Petunia suddenly looked up at Harry, her eyes filled with tears. "You have her eyes you know. Exactly her eyes."   
  
"You can look at this if you want," Harry offered, motioning to the book. With a wave of his hand it floated in front of his aunt and she slowly picked it out of the air with a trembling hand.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered, taking a seat next to him and they looked through the book together, Petunia explaining pictures she knew, and Harry just listened and smiled.   
  
A/N: Okay, I got THREE reviews! Yay! I wrote this just for you guys...I luv yous all! Now, I know that this might not happen, but I think that petunia really was just jealous of lily but deep down she really loved her to death. You don't all have to agree with that, but that's just what I want to think...so thank you for reviewing and I'll only write the next chapter after some reviews! (4-5)( now, if you've got any questions...ask me! Hahaha, so, I love you all because you all read my story...ill pray for you before I go to bed...lol...bubyes!  
  
Sarah may 


	4. Reality

**Chapter Three**

_Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. _

_Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain. _

_I'm so ashamed.  
  
- "Beautiful"  
- Christina Aguilera_

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Harry told Vernon Dursley later that afternoon.  
  
"You ruddy well are not!" Vernon bellowed, his face turning purple. "Do you think I'm going to pay someone else to do the yard work and clean the house when I've got you?" He asked incredulously, scrutinizing Harry as if he were mad.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you know," Harry replied calmly, pulling his wand out of his back pocket and twirling it in his hand.  
  
"I know you can't use that! You'll be expelled from that freak school of yours and we'll be stuck with you!" Vernon smirked, though he sounded slightly unsure of himself.  
  
"Oh, but there's your mistake. Since you've never remembered my birthday in the past seventeen years," Harry began, putting emphasis on seventeen, "I didn't expect you to start now. In the wizarding world, where we do magic, once you're seventeen you're free to use as much magic as you want," he paused to let him sweat. "As of twelve this morning, I've been able to use all the magic I want; including cursing you to hell and back without getting in trouble," Harry finished just as calmly as he had started, thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"You're-you're lying!" Vernon choked out, though he was clearly sweating bullets.  
  
"Dudley!" Harry called, and Dudley sidled into the room, looking between his father and Harry. Before Dudley could run, Harry had shot a curse at him, causing Dudley to squeal like the pig that he was, literally. Dudley was currently on all fours, running in circles while tripping around. Needless to say, he was not accustomed to being a pig.  
  
"Change him back!" Vernon yelled, charging at Harry and knocking his wand out of his hand.  
  
"Let me leave!" Harry yelled back, shoving his uncle away from him.  
  
"Then change him back!" Vernon yelled again, his fat fingers reaching for Harry's throat. With a swish of his hand, Dudley was back to his old, fat self and running out of the room crying.  
  
Before Vernon had the chance to get his hands around Harry's throat, he froze and fell over backwards, causing the entire house to shake. Harry smirked and looked down at his uncle saying, "Don't worry, it should wear off by tomorrow," and then walking over to the phone to call Hermione.  
  
Harry waited two rings when a voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Hermione there?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall and glancing at his uncle.  
  
"Just a minute," the voice replied and was replaced by another voice.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione asked, catching her breath.  
  
"Hermione, hey it's–"  
  
"Harry! Oh my god! How are you?" Hermione squealed, taking the cordless phone into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm good, just changed Dudley into a pig and back and stunned Vernon," he chuckled and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I can't believe I told you to do something like that...you and Ron are a bad influence on me," she sighed, lying down on her bed. "I miss you," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I miss you too," Harry replied softly, wishing he could just hold her.  
  
"We'll be there at ten," Hermione told him, laughter in her voice.  
  
"Getting early huh? Someone's a bit impatient," Harry grinned, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Uh! Would you rather we just leave you there?" She asked in a completely serious tone.  
  
"You would never do that to me, you love me too much!" Harry laughed, as Petunia walked into the room.  
  
"You're right," Hermione sighed, though somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said 'You're right'!" She giggled, completely out of character.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Hermione heard Petunia screech on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Uh, Mione, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Harry told her, repressing a laugh.  
  
"Okay, be good. I love you," she told him.  
  
"Love you too," Harry replied, and they both hung up.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Petunia asked again, though more calmly.  
  
"Stunned him. Don't worry, he'll be up and about tomorrow," Harry shrugged, and started towards the staircase.  
  
"Who was that?" Petunia asked after a second.  
  
"My friend from school," Harry replied, slightly uncomfortably. He wasn't used to having his relatives care what he did.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger," Harry replied, deciding to get it over and done with.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, now can I go? I need to get packed," Harry pleaded, hoping to escape the third degree she was using on him.  
  
"Okay, goodnight," Petunia replied and walked into the kitchen, almost as if in a trance.  
  
Harry took the stairs two at a time and bounded into his room. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his aunt had been just minutes before. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought she was under the Imperious curse, but he had been trained to sense such things. She seem to be in a daze, as if something was on her mind, consuming all of her thoughts. Maybe it had been from that morning when they had gone through the scrapbook. Whatever it was, he didn't have time to dwell on it because at that moment, a small bird ran into the side of his head.  
  
"Pig!" Harry groaned, rubbing his temple. He quickly snatched the small bird out of the air before it could hit him again. Ron's untidy handwriting was covering the short note.  
  
_Harry –  
  
Guess what! I'm in Romania right now visiting Charlie. Don't worry though, I'll be at Hermione's in about a week. (Give you two some alone time)  
_  
Harry laughed at this, images running through his mind, before continuing.  
  
_I haven't found your gift yet, but Charlie told me about this really cool shop in the village, so I'll probably find something for you there and give it to you in person. Have a happy birthday!  
  
- Ron  
_  
Harry smiled as he took out a scrap piece of parchment and hastily wrote a reply to Ron.  
  
_Ron –  
  
Will do, see you in a week and you know me too well! Have fun and tell Charlie I said hi.  
  
- Harry  
_  
"Pig. Pig!" Harry yelled, jumping up to catch the hyper little bird. "You're a bloody nuisance, you know that?" He grumbled as he secured the note to the owl's leg before tossing him out the open window.  
  
Harry returned to packing – doing it the muggle way just to waste time. He pulled out an old radio that was in a cupboard and flipped it on to the only working channel. After several minutes of the latest songs, the DJ came on air.  
  
"We have an emergency bulletin. Just a few minutes ago, a mall in Birmingham was attacked leaving eleven victims, all of who have no visible signs of murder. This unnatural yet unexplainable deaths have been occurring across the country, with no less than 300 reported deaths. Let's just hope that the gang or cult behind this is caught before any more killings can occur. I'm Alan Shepard and you're listening to London's Best, 237.8."  
  
The voice cut off as Harry slowly slid down the wall, the energy building inside him. He had to get out of this house or he would suffocate. He walked downstairs and outside, the cool night breeze calming him very slightly. He started down the sidewalk, anger raging inside him. He couldn't let his emotions control him, if he did, there was no telling what he could do to put others in danger. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he sat on the bench on the Dursley's front porch.  
  
He had no clue how long he sat there before going up to bed, but he awoke the next morning feeling very stiff. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock. Although his vision was blurry, he could tell that it was past nine o'clock. He shot out of bed as if someone had burnt him with a fire poker. After grabbing a green polo and khaki shorts, he disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After his shower he returned to his room and put on his glasses, noting that it was 9:57, and Hermione was never late.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang followed by Dudley's heavy footsteps, which seemed to shake the entire house. Harry put any extra things he had forgotten the previous night and threw them on top of the heap inside his trunk. Slamming the lid, he waved his hand and the trunk rose into the air behind him, and followed him to the main floor. He could see Dudley talking to a very annoyed Hermione, who obviously hadn't gotten a word in since he opened the door.  
  
"'Mione," Harry smiled, walking around Dudley and wrapping Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Harry! I've missed you so much. How are you?" Hermione asked, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"A lot better now that you're here," Harry grinned, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"C'mon, my parents are waiting in the car," Hermione told him, pulling him by the arm.  
  
"Just a minute, I need to tell my aunt goodbye," Harry replied, and was forced to bring her with him as she wouldn't let go of his arm.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Petunia asked when they entered the sitting room.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye," Harry told her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you," Petunia smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. I'm proud of you," she added, staring into her teacup. Harry just smiled before pulling Hermione down the hall, out the door, and into her parent's waiting car.**A/N: _He witnessed a friend's death and heard his parent's voices for the first time_ – that refers to Cedric! I hope this is long enough...longest I've EVER written, so I hope you all like it...all I want is some reviews...you guys really have no idea how much this means to me...so I appreciate every sentence you write. Thanks again and maybe I'll have the next chapter up this weekend...im not sure tho...but if I have enough time I'll try! So u no wht to do now! REVIEW! Lol...hahhaha...luvya all! Sarah May **


	5. McDonald's

**Disclaimer...Don't own Mickey D's or Harry Potter or Dr. Pepper! Ahahahaha!  
  
Chapter Four**

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Granger greeted as Harry and Hermione seated themselves in the backseat of the Granger's car.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Harry smiled, buckling himself up.  
  
"How has your summer been?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"The usual, being forced to do everything they don't want to do, but it's definitely looking up," Harry replied sincerely.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we could make it better for you," she smiled before turning around.  
  
"Don't worry, you have," Harry grinned, putting his hand on top of Hermione's, but quickly moving it away.  
  
"Hermione talks an awful lot about you," Mr. Granger said, keeping his eyes on the road. "You'd think the two of you were dating or something," he chuckled at the last part.  
  
"Uh, yeah, ha," Harry forced a laugh. "Hermione, I thought you told them," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"If you think I'm going to suffer through this alone, you're mad," Hermione whispered back.  
  
"What are you two talking about back there?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking back at them.  
  
"Um, nothing mum," Hermione replied, leaning back into her own seat.  
  
"Well, we'll probably stop in about an hour to pick up some lunch," Mr. Granger told them as they got on the interstate.  
  
"Okay, dad. Wake me up when we get there," Hermione replied, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry smiled as his eyelids started to droop. He missed waking up next to Hermione. Missed the way she smelled, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating (the same lip he'd sometimes bite when he was trying to get her to stop concentrating), the way she felt wrapped in his arms, and the way she moaned his name when they made love. He missed everything about her. No, he loved everything about her.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered, as sleep took over him.  
  
"Love you too," Hermione whispered back, as she entwined her fingers with his and fell asleep.  
  
In the front seat, Mrs. Granger smiled as tears welled up in her eyes."Hermione, Harry, wake up," Mrs. Granger shook them a little over an hour later. They sprang apart like they had been shocked, both of them blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione mumbled groggily as she stumbled out of the car.  
  
"McDonald's," Harry answered stretching. "C'mere sleepy head," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Mmm, cheeseburgers," Hermione giggled sleepily.  
  
"That does sound pretty good," Harry grinned as they walked into the restaurant.  
  
"What do you two want?" Mrs. Granger asked as they approached the cashier.  
  
"A cheeseburger; no onions or pickles," Hermione replied, still dazed from her nap.  
  
"I'll have a Big Mac, Mrs. Granger," Harry told her.  
  
"All right, you two go find a seat, and Harry, please call me Liz," Mrs. Granger smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, Liz," Harry grinned, steering Hermione towards an open booth.  
  
"Are my parents watching us?" Hermione asked as they sat down.  
  
"Uh, no, why?" Harry replied, slightly confused.  
  
"Thank God," Hermione murmured as she took his head between her hands and brought his lips to hers. "I really needed to do that," she whispered as they broke apart.  
  
"How much farther to your house again?" Harry grinned at her.  
  
"An hour. Unless you want to apparate us there," Hermione wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah, and your parents wouldn't be suspicious," Harry laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Good point. How about the bathroom?" Hermione inquired, a smiled spreading across her face.  
  
"Sounds good," Harry muttered.  
  
"What sounds good?" Mr. Granger asked, setting a tray laden with food on the table.  
  
"Food," Harry recovered, plastering a fake smile onto his face. If this man knew what he did to his daughter, Harry would probably be dead within seconds.  
  
"I hope Dr. Pepper is okay with you too," Liz told them as she set four cups on the table along with straws.  
  
"Sounds great mum," Hermione replied, unwrapping her cheeseburger and taking a bite.  
  
"So, Harry, Hermione tells us that you play some sport on broomsticks," Mr. Granger stated, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do," Harry replied, taking a drink of his pop. (soda?)  
  
"And how is this game of yours played? And call me David," Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Well, there are seven players on a team, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker – that's me. There's the quaffle, which the chasers have to throw through one of three posts with hoops on the end. The beaters have bats that they use to hit bludgers – these balls that fly around trying to knock people off their brooms – and pretty much protect the other players. The keeper guards the goal posts and the seeker has to catch the snitch, which is a golden ball about the size of an acorn that flies around – that's my job. If you catch the snitch the game is over and the team whose seeker caught it gets 150 points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the match wins," Harry finished, looking between Hermione's parents.  
  
"So this game, um," David began.  
  
"Quidditch," Harry inserted.  
  
"Yes, quidditch, can practically go on for days?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it could. I have a book you can borrow when we get to your house," Harry offered, crunching up his empty burger wrapper.  
  
"I'd like that," David smiled.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Hermione said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Okay dear," Liz replied as Hermione walked to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"I need to go to," Harry told them, standing up.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet you in the car," David told him, and Harry quickly followed Hermione.  
  
As soon as they were to the back of the restaurant, Harry pulled Hermione into a supply closet and pressed her against the door. His lips attacked hers, though she eagerly kissed him back. Harry ran his hand up her side while the other hand pulled her into him. He cupped her breast and Hermione moaned in pleasure.  
  
"God, I've missed you," she moaned, tangling her hands in his raven locks. Harry moved to her neck, placing butterfly kisses all the way down to her collarbone and back up to her lips. After a few minutes of his assault on her, Hermione pulled away, and panting, said, "We'd better get going; they'll get suspicious."  
  
"Do we have to?" Harry made puppy dog eyes at her.  
  
"Yes, not that I wouldn't stay right here forever," Hermione grinned, straightening out her shirt and hair. "Okay, let's go.""What took you two so long," David asked as Harry and Hermione climbed back into the car.  
  
"Long lines," Hermione replied casually.  
  
"Oh, I see," Liz replied.  
  
"Harry, is it just me or are my parents ganging up on us?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"I think they're ganging up on us," Harry whispered back, a slightly confused expression on his face.  
  
"We're going to play the ABC game," David announced and Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look.  
  
"You have to find the letters of the alphabet in order on road signs and license plates," Hermione told him as Liz said "A" and pointed to a signs with a list of upcoming towns and cities on it.  
  
The game was full of laughter, especially when they had to find 'Q' and 'X'. After the ABC game, they played I Spy, which Harry won, with Hermione coming in at a close second.  
  
After getting of the interstate and driving through a few streets, they pulled into the driveway of a large, two story brick house. Harry looked over at Hermione who was gazing at him intently.  
  
"So, my room or yours?"**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't very long and I know its been a while...but I swear I have a good reason! My dad had to go to Rochester, MN, up to Mayo Clinic because they thought his tumor came back again...(he's had a reoccurring tumor for ten years and a couple years ago had a spinal fusion(metal rod screwed into his spine) because he only has the right side of his rib cage...and I have to go to the doctor on Friday, the 28 because I've got scoliosis and am going to have to have surgery this summer probably so I'm going to write as much as I possibly can before I have anything done! But, on a lighter note, the doctors were wrong, my dad just has a lot of scar tissue so they thought his tumor was back when it really wasn't! yay! And that's my good news for the week...semester test are all last week and this week...ugh...so if you could please review for me...im gonna need it cause this week's gonna be pretty nerve wracking for me! Ahhhhhhhh....so much to study for, so little time...oh and here's my funny story for the week...we had a sub in science and she accidently gave us all the answers to the semester test! hahahahahaha! So that's awesome! Lol...promise not to have anymore author notes this long! And my next chapter might take longer to get out if I don't get one out this weekend yet cuz memorial day is next weekend...so okay! Don't forget to R/R! I love you all!  
  
Sarah May **


	6. Memories

**I've been trying to get this up since sunday morning...like 1 am...but my pc was being stubborn as hell, so I hope 2 days didn't kill you!(u no who u r;)) ...btw...i dont own this...rolls eyes obviously...**

****

**Chapter Five**

****  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels out off the vanity tabletop, handing one to Harry while securing the other around herself.  
  
"I've definitely missed that part of you," Harry grinned at her in the mirror.  
  
"Mmm, I know what you mean," Hermione sighed, leaning into him. "Can't we just stay like this forever?"  
  
"Someday, once Voldemort's gone," Harry whispered into her soaked hair.  
  
"Promise me you won't ever leave me," Hermione turned, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I promise," Harry leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll always be with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, just feeling content to be holding him again.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! Dinner!" Liz yelled from the base of the staircase. They scrambled through Hermione's room, throwing on clothes while Harry cast a drying charm on both of them.  
  
"After dinner?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, just swear your dad won't kill me," Harry replied, gulping hard.  
  
"I, uh...um...well, we need to get going," Hermione stuttered, rushing out of the room.  
  
"Oh, great," Harry muttered, following her down into the dining room. "Smells great, what are we having?" He asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Spaghetti," Liz replied as David set a steaming serving dish full of pasta in the center of the table.  
  
"I love spaghetti," Harry and Hermione replied in unison, followed by nervous laughter.  
  
"Dad was raised in Italy, did I tell you that, Harry?" Hermione asked, as Harry put spaghetti on her plate and then his own.  
  
"Um, I don't think you did, but I think one of my parents had to have been Italian. I could eat pasta everyday!" He grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Hermione snorted, having watched Harry eat daily for seven years.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" He laughed, though trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"So, Harry, how's your room?" Liz asked, smiling at the both of them.  
  
"Uh, great!" Harry replied, even though he hadn't so much as set foot inside his room yet.  
  
"Well, I glad. You two could go swimming or something tomorrow, it's supposed to be warmer than usual," David put in.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you could invite some friends over if you want," Liz told her daughter, beaming.  
  
"That would be great! You can meet all the people I do things with over the summer when I'm not at the burrow or headquarters," Hermione exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. "It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"I'm sure it will Mione, just relax though," Harry laughed.  
  
"Mione? You let him call you Mione?" Liz asked her daughter.  
  
"Uh, yes," Hermione replied, somewhat confused.  
  
"It's just you always hated it when people called you that. She must really like you, Harry," Liz grinned at Harry while Hermione blushed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't we go out on the deck, you know, and have a little chat?" Hermione suggested, looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," David replied, getting ready to clean up the dishes.  
  
"Allow me," Harry smiled at him, and with a wave of his hand, all the dishes were clean and back in their proper places.  
  
"That was amazing!" David exclaimed, looking at Harry with disbelief.  
  
"Well, it's the least I could do," Harry replied as they headed out to the deck.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk?" Liz asked as they sat down in deck chairs.  
  
"Um, yeah. Harry and I have something we need to tell you," Hermione replied, fidgeting in her chair.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" David asked, his face etched in worry.  
  
"Well, um, you see, we're, uh," Hermione stuttered, looking at her hands.  
  
"We're going out," Harry finished for her. Liz and David looked at them silently for a minute when Liz spoke.  
  
"Oh, that's absolutely wonderful!" She exclaimed, eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"How long?" David asked, looking between them.  
  
"Since just after Sirius' funeral," Hermione whispered, looking shamefully at her feet.  
  
"So for nearly a year, and you haven't told us?" He asked, his voice louder.  
  
"It's not her fault," Harry spoke up. "I didn't want anyone to know because of Voldemort."  
  
"What difference would it make?" David asked, his anger now projected towards Harry.  
  
"Because, he wants me dead, so if he stole the one person I loved, he could lure me after her and possibly destroy the world as we know it. I didn't want you to know so that way he wouldn't have a reason to attack the both of you," Harry replied, looking at Hermione's parents evenly.  
  
"You won't let anything happen to her will you?" Liz asked.  
  
"I would die for her," Harry replied, holding Hermione's hand firmly in his.  
  
"You love her?" David questioned, his tone softening.  
  
"With all my heart," Harry whispered, squeezing her hand lightly. 

"Okay then," David replied smiling.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Harry, who was on his back, gazing at the stars.  
  
"I miss him," he sighed, rolling over to face her, tears glistening in his eyes. "So much."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I miss him too," Hermione sighed, feeling her own tears welling up.  
  
"It's just that talking about how we got together reminded me of the funeral," Harry sighed, sitting up. "I remember it like yesterday.

**Flashback**

Harry sat in the front pew of the small church, staring into space as tears ran down his cheeks. It had been two months. Two long, frustrating months. Fudge had pardoned Sirius shortly after the Department of Mysteries incident, and Harry had begun recieving sympathy letters shortly after.

The tiny church was crammed, people who had turned their backs on him coming to pay their last respects. Hermione was sitting on his right, and Ron to his left, both were crying as well.  
  
"He gave his life for a young man he considered his own, because he loved him and wanted him to live," Remus' said, though Harry was only hearing bits and pieces of his speech.  
  
"No," Harry whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.  
  
Hermione's arms went around him and whispered, "It's not your fault, Harry. It's not your fault." She kissed him on the forehead as he held onto her for dear life.  
  
"I love you, Mione," Harry whispered into her shoulder.  
  
"I-I love you too, Harry. More than you'll ever know," she whispered, resting her head on the top of his, letting her tears fall freely as the sevice came to an end.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Harry told Hermione as he approached her after the service. She merely nodded before following him into a back room. "Mione, about what I said back there, I-I understand if you don't feel –" Hermione put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"I do, Harry. I love you, and I think I always have," she whispered, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Y-You do?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

**End Flashback**

"We'll always miss him," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around Harry.  
  
"I don't want you to die too; just because you love me," Harry told her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You won't. You're stuck with me forever, Potter," Hermione smiled, kissing him.  
  
"That works for me," Harry grinned, deepening the kiss. "He'd be proud, you know," he added.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Sirius," Harry smiled.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me," Hermione laughed, pulling him on top of her.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," Harry grinned, claiming her lips once again.

**A/N: wow! Another chapter already! You guys should be very happy, I'm just writing this off the top of my head, none of it's pre-written...I'm nuts aren't I....ugh...it's not quite as long as normal...but that's okay...it's here so just be happy! Lol...to ANDTORR, yes, I will hopefully be putting up more history of the previous year...I just gave ya'll one flashback!:D...and I'm waiting to see if portkey.org will accept my application over there...:S...hopefully! Pray for me!...lol...I really hope I get on over there though...I love portkey.org!....sighs...so thank you everyone who reviewed...it means sooo much to me! I love you all!...and i pry wont get another chapter out till after memorial day...guess wht then? NO SCHOOL ALL DAY...JUST FANFICS! yay!  
  
Sarah May**


End file.
